cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Botsford
WordGirl (whose real name is Becky Botsford) is the main protagonist and heroine of the series of the same name, and is voiced by Dannah Phirman. Her secret identity is a mild-mannered fifth-grader, but whenever evil arises, she instantly becomes WordGirl by placing her hand to her chest and exclaiming, "Word Up!". Her trademark insignia consists of a red star imposed on a golden shield. She seems to have a fondness for maroon, as both her WordGirl and Becky forms wear it. WordGirl is extremely popular in Fair City, which she protects, and there has been much merchandising and celebrating of the heroine. She has even received many (over 200) keys to the city. Biography She was born on the planet Lexicon, and as an infant accidentally wandered onto a spaceship, which was piloted by Captain Huggyface. While he was driving the spaceship, WordGirl woke and startled him, making them hit an asteroid and forcing him to crash land on Earth in order to save the both of them. However, neither of them have tried to return to Lexicon since. WordGirl was then adopted by Tim and Sally Botsford, who at that point had no children of their own (though later they had their own kid, T.J. Botsford, who would be her brother), and she was given the name "Becky." Captain Huggyface was also "adopted" as a pet and given the name "Bob." The downed spaceship remained in the same spot and would then be used as WordGirl's secret hideout. She grew up in a normal life, though she displayed her keen intelligence at an early age - she was found on the Botsford's doorstep as a baby reading their newspaper (even though in one flashback, she was found in the woods). Sooner or later, she took up the identity of WordGirl. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Becky is currently the girlfriend of Miguel Santos after founding that Scoops has a thing for her best friend Violet Heslip. Abilities *'Flight' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Hearing' *'Vocabulary' *'Super-Speed' *'Ice Breath' *'Sonic Scream' Trivia *On the official WordGirl website, it used to state on WordGirl's profile that when she was an infant, she was found on the Botsford's front steps reading their newspaper. However, in the episode "WordGirl Makes a Mistake", while telling Mr. Botsford and TJ she's WordGirl, she says the Botsfords found her in the woods with Huggy. *By age 2 she was completing crossword puzzles *In addition to the English dictionary, she knows most hieroglyphics as well. *The official Soup2Nuts website states[1] WordGirl to be nine years old, rather than ten. *WordGirl has been said to be an affectionate parody of Superman, due to them both having similar powers, coming to Earth as infants, and being vulnerable to radioactive fragments from their homeworld. * Gallery WordGirl_Official_Pic.png|as WordGirl Wordgirl_in_Bend_It_Like_Becky_012_0002.jpg|Becky in her pajamas. Baby_Wordgirl_-_Copy.png|Baby Becky. Category:Canon Characters Category:WordGirl characters Category:Superheros Category:Aliens Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Girlfriends Category:Immortals